


No More

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character Suicide, Depression, Gen, M/M, Suicide, i'm a terrible person lmao this hurt my heart to write, i'm in a murdery mood, so i'm killing off my favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life without his beloved held no worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm terrible and this breaks me a little, enjoy if you want ig.

Gone. He was gone.

It left a hollow feeling in his chest, like someone had yanked his heart from him and left a seeping hole in its place. The world felt empty, loveless, hopeless.

Where was the point in continuing to draw breath into his lungs when _he_ was gone?

Every step sent an aching pulse through his being, every glance cast at a smiling, happy face made venomous jealousy claim him.

The angel regretted his existence then, his one blackened hand lifting to clutch at the fabric of his shirt over where his heart continued to beat, despite his best wishes.

Bloodshot amethyst eyes focused on nothing and everything. It felt as if the world had lost its color.

He decided then. A world without Eric...was one he wanted no part in continuing to simply _be._

He stopped by the nearest hardware store on the way to his apartment, finding himself a sturdy length of rope. Zuriel tossed currency down at the register with such apathy that he could _feel_ the cashier's concern, but it was no matter to him.

He was asked what the rope was for.

The angel forced a smile and shook his head, lying and saying that it was to help get a friend's car unstuck.

The other bought it and sent him on his way.

He found that making a noose was simple enough, once he actually saw that its creation served a purpose to him. This would be much easier than he thought.

But it didn't stop the flow of tears that streaked down his beautiful features, or the heartwrenching sob that ripped itself free from his aching self.

The sensation against his neck made the world feel okay once more, the angel gasping as he kicked the chair out from underneath himself, one last searing breath being drawn into his lungs.

His last thought before everything faded was simply a name.

_Eric..._

**Author's Note:**

> *gross sobs* ZURI MY BABY AGH WHY DO I DO THIS TO YOU


End file.
